


Killing Me Slowly

by forsakenoathkeeper



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits To Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenoathkeeper/pseuds/forsakenoathkeeper
Summary: Wraith and Mirage begin something akin to a relationship.Inspired by "Killing Me Slowly" by Bad Wolves.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

  
**I built these walls to hide my ghosts…  
Your fingers trace the wounds exposed…  
I try and try to let you in…  
But I fail again and again…  
**

__Elliot woke to the sound of a fan blowing quietly in the background. He rolled onto his back and pressed his palms into his eyes, letting out a horrible groan. For a moment, he stayed like that, on his back, hands over his face. His head was pounding away, like someone had taken a hammer to his skull. Suddenly, he realized that he had to pee really, really badly. "Fuck me," he groaned as he rolled back over and tried to climb out of bed. He rose onto his feet and wobbled a bit, the dimly lit room spinning. He staggered, almost toppling back onto the bed, before limping his way to the bathroom. When he was close enough, he placed a hand on the wall to help him stay upright._ _

__When he was done, he washed his hands and took in his reflection in the mirror above the sink. The Elliot in the mirror looked like shit: hair a mess, shadows under his eyes, beard unkempt. He splashed some cold water on his face and groaned again. He then dried his face with a wash cloth and reached for one of the jars on the shelf. His eyes glossed over the label quickly to make sure he grabbed the right thing. It was his beard oil, tea tree and musk, the only scent he bought. He dipped a couple fingers in, smoothed it over his hands, and rubbed it into his beard. It felt nice, smoothed out the hairs, and the scent helped him wake up. He then comped his hair and used a little clip to pin it back so that the longer strands rested on the top of his head._ _

__He washed his hands, limped out of the bathroom, and realized he wasn't alone. "Thought I heard you wake up," a voice murmured from the doorway that connected his bedroom to the hallway. Elliot blinked slowly and stared at the finger in front of him. He lifted his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes before checking again. Sure enough, she was still there: pale skin, ebony locks and opal eyes. Elliot looked around to make sure he was in the place he thought he was: fan rattling away in the corner, huge bed with dark blue sheets, mahogany dresser, his favorite pair of jeans on the floor. Yep, this was his bedroom._ _

__"Uhm," he mumbled, looking back at her. Confused, he pointed at himself, then her, then back at himself. The corner of her lip twitched with amusement. "Did I do something stupid?" he blurted. Wraith let out a little snort, that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. "No," she replied. "You were really drunk, so I brought you home. You were pretty messed up, so I stayed." Elliot's brow lifted. "Hope that's alright?" she added on, crossing her arms loosely._ _

__"Oh - of course - I'm just s-sup-surprised - you... you were worried about me?" Wraith scoffed and looked away from him. Elliot couldn't hold back a little grin. Before he could continue, she piped up, "I made coffee." Wraith exited sharply, leaving Elliot alone again. He looked down at himself and realized he was only in his boxers, and socks, for some reason. He stripped off the socks and underwear, tossed them in the hamper, and put on some clean boxers, lounge pants and a T shirt._ _

__When he entered the kitchen, Wraith was sitting at the bar attached to the divider between the kitchen and the living room. She had the TV on and was watching it while sipping at a mug. He approached her and glanced curiously into the mug. "Black?" he pondered aloud. Wraith smirked a little at his observation. He staggered into the kitchen to pour himself a cup. After adding some creamer and giving it a stir, he sat down next to her and looked at the TV. It was a documentary of sorts about ancient civilizations._ _

__"Thanks for looking out for me," he said, a bit nervously. Wraith hummed into her mug as she took a sip, not moving her eyes off the TV. "I make killer waffles and bacon - unless you're in a hurry to leave?" he offered. She could see his excited face in the corner of her eye, like he was eager to impress her. "Sure you're up for it?" she questioned, eyeing him suspiciously. "Yeah, this really hit the spot," he said, pausing to take a sip of his coffee. "-and, if not, you're here to save me.”_ _

__Elliot got up from the bar, mug still in hand, and waddled over to the fridge. "I guess I can't toss 'em back like I used to... I, ugh, don't remember anything after the ninth round." Wraith was still staring at the TV, but her ears were focusing on what Elliot was saying. "What did I do that made you worry?" he asked. Wraith looked down into her empty mug, recalling his drunk stupor. He wasn't aggressive or violent or anything of that sort, and he wasn't exactly trying to go home with anybody sketchy. The excessive vomiting that followed didn't really help; but, it was what happened precisely before he got drunk that had worried her. Wraith wasn’t sure she wanted to admit that she overheard him._ _

__"I was afraid you were gonna puke up one of your intestines," she replied. She couldn't see it, but she could practically feel Elliot cringe behind her. "Ah geez..." he replied. She could hear pots and pans shifting, silverware on glass, and sizzling, as he spoke. "So, uhm... h-how do you like the place?" Honestly, it was a lot nicer than Wraith expected. It was well kept, for the most part, and his taste in furniture wasn't appalling, surprisingly. His couch was comfortable and she found extra blankets and pillows with ease. "It's nice," she answered, softness in her tone._ _

__"Oh! Uhm-" Elliot cleared his throat nervously, probably not expecting her answer. "-glad you like it." He was quiet for a minute or two before he slid a plate in front of her. Wraith stared at the assortment, impressed that Elliot, hungover, had managed to make a few slices of bacon and a waffle without burning them. He caught her inspecting as he set down his own plate and carefully slid into the chair beside her. He let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I - ugh - have experience cooking while hungover..." He nudged a syrup container her way and waited until she spread a thin layer before he poured a heavy amount onto his, including the bacon. She gave him the side eye, and he let out a huff._ _

__"What?" he chuckled. Wraith smiled a little and shook her head. "Nothing..." Elliot was quiet, for a little bit, and they ate and watched TV, until he suddenly blurted, "you didn't undress me, right?" With her mouth full of waffle, Wraith settled for elbowing his side until she could finish chewing and respond properly. He grunted and flinched a little. "No. You did that yourself," she replied. "...you did ask me to join you, though," she added on, after being quiet for a second._ _

__Elliot nearly choked on his bacon, "oh god-" Wraith chuckled a little. "Not like that," she elaborated between quiet laughter. Elliot shot her a pout. "It was like," she continued, "you were complaining about being cold, when you suggested I join you. But, as soon as you hit the bed, you were out. At least you stopped throwing up at that point." Elliot turned back to his plate and scoffed, "oh good, so the embar-ba-barassment stopped eventually?" Wraith stood up and picked up her mug to pour herself more coffee. "I'm disappointed you didn't take me up on my offer," he teased as she walked away._ _

__Wraith didn't respond immediately and, for a moment, Elliot was worried that he might have said the wrong thing; but, she returned with her coffee and stole a piece of bacon off his plate. "Not a chance," she stated, a little smugly. "Your loss," he teased back, finishing what bacon remained on his plate before she could snatch it._ _

__Wraith occasionally glanced at Elliot, sitting beside her, and wondered what had come over her. She normally didn't care about other people, or their problems; and, yet, she had put in the effort to get Elliot home and even spent the night on his couch so she could keep an eye on him. She didn’t have to put on a detective hat to know what had compelled him to drink so much last night, and she had a feeling that Elliot hadn’t forgotten why he did that; but, she decided to leave it alone._ _

__"There's gonna be a big match tomorrow," she commented as Elliot cleared their plates. "Pssh, don't worry. I won't muck it up," Elliot replied, letting his confidence shine through his tone. "I can win with one eye closed - both eyes closed - hell, I don't even have to show up!" When he turned around, Wraith was making a face at him. "-b-but I will," he added on._ _

__"Since you're not dead, I'm gonna head out,” she said, standing up. “I'll see you tomorrow..." It was impossible to not see disappointment flash across Elliot's face. He was quick, however, to wipe it away. "Fuck yeah, and I'll win," he proclaimed confidently. "-and, ugh, Wraith, I, um... I'll make it up to you, promise." Wraith smiled a little and nodded, "okay... By the way, I left your phone on the charger in your room…"_ _

__Wraith retrieved her shoulder bag from the floor, where it slumped against the couch, and made her way to the front door. Her hand was still on the door knob; but, she paused and turned her head to look at Elliot. He was hunched over the sink, washing dishes, and too preoccupied to notice her hesitation. Her lips parted, but the words were caught in her throat. She realized, in that moment, that she wanted to stay._ _

__Her bag slouched and nearly fell off her shoulder. She could see Elliot's shoulder blades moving beneath his shirt as he worked, his neck muscles tighten with concentration. His shoulders rose and fell as he shifted dishes around. Before she could stop herself, Wraith exited, and nearly slammed the door on the way out. Elliot turned just as the door closed and looked at it sourly. "...shit."_ _

____

  
… … …… … …  
… … … … … … … … …  
… … …… … …  


“Mirage here to save the day,” Mirage sang as he leaned over Wraith, one hand on her shoulder to steady her while the other hand shoved a syringe into her chest. It stung on impact, like it always did, and made her jerk reactively. It drained quickly, sending heat through her veins. She could feel the bullet wounds closing, the bruises on her knuckles fading, the cuts on her knees sewing shut. Ah, the ring was such a bizarre place.

Once it was done, Mirage yanked her to her feet. “Thanks,” Wraith responded immediately, tearing away the empty syringe where it dangled from her chest and tossing it to the ground. She limped over to the death box nearby, some kid who was in way over his head, and took the armor left behind, while Mirage crouched down nearby and shoved a syringe into his arm. “Shit,” he growled at the sting, and the syringe emptied into him steadily. Suited in some fresh armor, Wraith followed suit, leaning back against the nearby wall, and shoved a syringe into her arm with a low hiss.

Watson came sliding down the cave entrance to join them. “Fences up,” she stated as she began rummaging through the death boxes nearby. Her hair was a frizzy mess, likely from the humidity from the nearby lava pits, and she had dirt on her cheeks. For someone so young, so small, Wraith hadn’t expected her to be such a valuable ally, both capable of securing a parameter and an excellent marksman. She felt the desire to apologize, despite having not made her doubt obvious to the young girl.

“Trade me,” Mirage suddenly barked. Wraith turned to look at him, her eyes narrowed slightly with confusion. He was staring at her, confirming that he did direct that statements towards her. “Trade what?” she questioned. Mirage reached back and removed his r99 off his back. “I’m a better shot, and you’re better at steadying,” he explained. For a moment, Wraith looked back and forth between the weapon and his eyes. He was being serious, and she almost wanted to protest; but, their last fight suggested that he had a point.

“Fine,” she eventually grunted, pulling her wingman free from her hip to surrender it to him. When he took it from her, his fingers slid over hers; when she looked up, he seemed closer than before. “I got this,” he reassured her breathily. The corner of her lip twitched a little when Elliot walked away, holstering the revolver. She picked up the sub-machine gun, adjusted the sights a little, and slid it onto her back.

“Looks like the ring is in lava city,” Watson stated. “Should we move over’zhere?” Wraith was the first to chime in, “yes.” Mirage followed immediately after with, “heard ya’.” Wraith barely turned the corner before Mirage let out a strange yelp. “Heads up!” he hollered. Wraith looked back at him just in time to see him toss her a box of light ammo. She caught it with a huff and shot him a glare as he ran by.

Mirage scouted ahead and Watson ensured that they were covered from the back. Wraith took to one of the higher buildings and looked down the sights on her scout, hoping to catch an unsuspecting squad entering the canyon. So far, however, it had been still and quiet. She heard footsteps and removed her gun from her cheek to look down the entry way. Mirage had sent a clone her way. It ran past her, stopped and stared at the wall. She looked back at the decoy, then exhaled heavily and looked away.

"Everything alright?" Mirage asked over the communication system. "Yeah," Wraith replied stoically, lifting the sniper back to her eyes so she could check the entry ways again. "15 seconds to ring closing," Watson chimed in quietly. Wraith heard footsteps again and turned around to see the real Mirage walking up to her this time. He lifted his hand to hold the mute button on his ear piece. "You seem out of it," he commented. Wraith avoided his eyes, partially because she was afraid of the distraction it would cause, mainly because she was annoyed that he realized her game was off. It probably shouldn't have surprised her. They had been matched up many times. He was perspective, if anything.

“M’fine-” she began. Wraith cut herself off, however, when she heard a whisper. Her brow lowered and she concentrated on the apparition. “There’s a sniper in the area,” a ghostly, familiar voice murmured to her, a wisp of air, hurried and warning. “We’re not alone,” Wraith warned, her voice serious. “Oui,” Watson replied. Mirage released his ear piece. The serious moment they shared immediately ended when he walked away and proudly declared, over their comms, “new kill leader – soon to be me!”

  
… … …… … …  
… … … … … … … … …  
… … …… … …  


Elliot's 21 year old self would have probably punched him right about now.

The girl was beautiful: long blonde hair and creamy thighs poking out of a short skirt, topped off with stilettos on dainty feet. She was tipsy, but not too far gone to not be aware of what she was doing. She laughed at Elliot's jokes, responded well to his horrible pickup lines, was good at pretending to care about his holo-tech. But, when it came down to closing the bar and actually taking her somewhere, he realized that he didn't want to. 21 year old Elliot loved the idea of women fawning over him, throwing themselves at his feet, begging for a chance to take him for a spin. 30 year old Elliot liked to be in bed by ten, started to understand the value of prunes, and was tired of one night stands.

He called her a cab and watched it drive away while he stayed behind to finish cleaning the bar for the night. Technically, she was right on time for closing: midnight on the dot, to be specific. He could have closed the bar and came back early in the morning to whip it into shape, after a night of getting lucky. But, as she tugged him outside by the sleeve of his button-up, Elliot was hit with hesitation. She was definitely a fan: she knew the names of his moves, talked a bit about his last match. But, even after he introduced himself, she had continued to call him Mirage.

As he wiped down the bar and made sure all the bottles were properly sealed, the weight of his loneliness collapsed on top of him like a pile of bricks. But, at the same time, he didn't regret his decision. It wasn't necessarily that he wasn't interested. One part of him most certainly was. Considering how well she walked in those heels, she was definitely not an amateur at this sort of… thing. It was more so that he wanted more - more than a quick rump in the sheets with a stranger.

Again, his 21 year old self would have definitely punched him right now.

Elliot stepped outside to lock up. The street was vibrating slightly from the sounds of the many surrounding clubs and bars that weren’t yet past closing time. He could hear the sounds of heels tapping on asphalt, the techno beats of some catchy songs, screaming and cheering. For a moment, he was lost in the ambiance of the nightlife.

As he fumbled with the keys, "Elliot," gently called out to him. He jerked a little in surprise, dropping the keys. They made an obnoxiously loud chiming sound when they hit in the concrete. "S-shit – ya’ startled me," he sputtered out, spinning on his heels to face- "Wraith?" Elliot blurted dumbly, staring at her in shock. "Surprise," she replied in her iconic, melancholy tone, with the tiniest bit of taunt attached.

He had seen her in civilian clothes before; but, it still hadn’t lost its touch. She looked pretty good in skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. Her hair was still in a bun and she had traded her plain stud nose piercing for a little gem. It was sparkling in the light cast from his bar's sign and stood out dramatically against her pale skin. "H-hey, hey, uhm, wow, didn't ex-e-spe- uhm - do you wanna go in and-" Elliot gestured at the door with his hand. Wraith looked patient, unbothered by his stuttering. "Water," he ended bluntly.

Wraith let out a short breath through her nose, that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. She removed her hands from her pockets to reveal pale fingers, her nails painted black and only barely chipped. It was like ebony on ivory. "Yeah," she agreed, nodding slightly. Elliot bent down to scoop up the keys and pushed the still unlocked doors open.

Wraith strolled inside and waited patiently while Elliot locked the door from the inside. “Eh – sorry if that’s weird – but we’re closed and people try to-” Elliot explained, pausing mid lock to look back at Wraith. She interrupted him calmly, “I understand.” As Elliot finished locking the place up, Wraith walked over to the bar and sat down at the end, where she knew he kept the cans of soda in a cooler beneath the counter.

As soon as the doors were closed, the noises from outside were almost completely drowned out, casting them in silence, minus the sounds of Elliot’s footsteps. He shuffled over quickly and got behind the counter. Wraith parted her lips, intending to make a request. Elliot, however, suddenly lit up with a grin. “Club soda and cherry?” he offered, arms opening as if he was asking for a hug, shoulders raising confidentially. Wraith’s brow lifted slightly and she placed her arms on the bar top to lean in a little. “How’d you know that?” she asked, giving away that he had guessed correctly. Elliot was still smiling when he folded up his long sleeves so that they were bunched up at his elbows. He reached under the table to retrieve a bottle of club soda, an empty glass, and some cherry syrup.

“That’s all you ever drink at the compound – y’know, besides water,” he answered as he poured. He scooped some ice into the glass first and followed with the liquids. However, before handing the drink to Wraith, he added something else. “Bet they never make it like this, though,” he teased, pouring in some real, fresh cherries. They floated like beautiful, red ornaments in the clear liquid, dancing with the ice.

Wraith smiled, just a little. “They don’t,” she agreed as Elliot placed the glass in front of her, admiring his work. “What do I owe you?” she asked, not yet reaching for the glass. “Ah. It’s just soda. Don’t worry about it,” Elliot immediately brushed her off with a wave of his hand. Wraith looked doubtful for a moment whilst Elliot awaited eagerly for her to try it, an excited, almost child-like look in his eyes.

She eventually gave in and raised the glass to her pale lips. It was then that Elliot realized that she wasn’t wearing makeup. She never did; so, he really shouldn’t have found it strange. But, after a night of looking at many painted faces, her natural one stood out. There was something oddly charming about being able to see the pores on her cheeks, the wrinkles under her eyes – from stress, undoubtedly – blemishes of living. Maybe, he liked it because it made her seem real.

Elliot watched silently, mentally taking note of the fact that she had, in that sip, drawn a cherry past her lips. When she sat the glass down, she chewed it slowly. Wraith always looked stoic and she continued to do whilst sucking on the cherry. However, Elliot could see the faintest glimmer of delight in her pale eyes. He drew in his fist triumphantly.

“Better than those shmucks at the compound, amiright?” he proclaimed. Wraith’s lip twitched a little and she nodded. As in usual Elliot fashion, he continued talking. “It was pretty uneventful today – the usual stuff, anyway – y’know, had to throw a guy out and chicks thinking they don’t have to pay and some toddlers thinking I won’t check ID – what about you?” Wraith’s eyes flashed down to her glass before returning to his face. “Same,” she replied, plainly. “Good. I mean - I don’t know what you do when you’re not in the games; but, hopefully, it’s good stuff – I mean stuff you like or whatever.” Wraith’s eyes moved down to the bar top and she lifted her glass for another sip.

“So – ugh – what brings you here, anyway? Thought you hated this sort of thing: crowded places,” Elliot asked. Wraith kept her eyes down. Her bangs were like curtains framing her face. Elliot didn’t realize it immediately; but, he was staring at her for more reasons than just the sake of conversation. It was different than seeing her during the games, when they were either in the midst of battling other squads or desperately trying to kill each other. Normally, when he saw her, they were allies or enemies, but only for a little while. He didn’t know if he could call Wraith his friend, as much as he wanted to. She didn’t seem to have time for that.

Wraith looked up at him like she was contemplating her answer. Her bright, blue eyes were as striking as always. Normally, they stared at him either with the intention to kill or with the dedication to persevere. For once, she seemed relaxed, albeit deep in thought. Even though it was a harmless question, Elliot suddenly felt like he had asked her something inappropriate. He lifted his hands in defeat. “Not that it matters or anything,” he stated casually. “You’re welcomed here anytime.”

Wraith lifted a hand, resting her elbow on the bar, and laid her jaw against her knuckles. “Do you ever,” she began, “get a feeling? Like you just… need to go somewhere and do something?” Elliot was quiet, staring at her as if he didn’t know how to respond. “That’s why I’m here,” she added on quietly. Suddenly, Elliot let out a sharp, brief howl, a laugh that was clearly forced. “What did the voi-” Elliot began, some part of him subconsciously barfing out a joke. He stopped himself, regretting it before it even fully left his lips. Elliot cleared his throat pathetically and looked down at his hands where they gripped the edge of the bar.

He searched his mind for a change of conversation and found it immediately. “I’m glad you came to visit, actually.” When Elliot gained the courage to look back up, Wraith was looking at him with a confused, yet soft, expression. “You GOTTA check out this baby!” he exclaimed, immediately bouncing back to his usual, excited self. He whirled around to the other side of the bar and made a beeline for the stereo by the dancefloor. “I upgraded the stereo system a month ago,” he explained, standing next to the stereo and presenting it with a dramatic pose. Wraith rotated in her seat and watched him with the faintest bit of amusement on her face.

“I saved up for this – yes, the bar has a budget, thank you very much,” he babbled as he turned on the stereo. Wraith rolled her eyes a little at that comment, making sure he didn’t notice. “It’s state of the art: surround sound - without damaging your ears - and when the bass hits just right, you can FEEL it in your bones! Come on, you gotta try it out!” Before Wraith got the opportunity to respond, the music had already started. It was a techno beat, smooth enough to be pleasant on the ears, but fast enough that someone could easily dance to it… and that was exactly what Elliot started doing.

He was alternating between shuffling his feet, turning around, twisting his hips, shifting his arms one way, then the other. She realized, pretty quickly, that he had a pattern down, and was enjoying himself, or, maybe, he was smiling because he knew she was watching. “Come on, don’t leave me hanging!” he called out, not yet breaking the movement. Wraith shook her head rapidly, despite knowing full well he wasn’t looking at her properly. “No way,” she responded, her tone coming out strangely soft.

She was smiling at him… and she hadn’t even realized it.

It wasn’t until Elliot looked up at her that Wraith realized she was smiling. As soon as their eyes met, she wiped it away. “Laaaame,” Elliot replied. “It’s not like I can make a decoy to keep me company,” he added on, gesturing to his civilian clothes. She looked away from him for a moment to shake her head a little. When she looked back at him, he made a show of opening his arms and wagging his fingers to beckon to her, rolling his hips a little too. “You’re joking,” she stated, plainly. Elliot continued the bizarre combination of hip swiveling and finger wagging until she stood up.

“Come on, everybody can learn how to dance,” Elliot stated, stopping his moves for a moment, as Wraith approached. She looked cautious, like she was entering a battlefield, not a dancefloor. She didn’t even look that uneasy entering the ring. “Not everyone,” Wraith correctly him. “Even grumpy britches,” he suggested with a smile. He hadn’t called her that in a while, not since they first met, the first time they were matched together in the games. Back then, she didn’t talk much, even far less than she did these days.

He offered her his hands. Wraith looked down at Elliot’s hands, then up at his face, her expression showing she didn’t understand what he was asking. Elliot stepped a little closer to her and moved his hands slowly, giving her plenty of opportunity to step away or stop him. He gently took hold of her clothed forearms. “Rule number 1: loosen up,” he teased, wiggling her arms a little like a child would do to their mother. She glared at him, in a manner that wasn’t the least bit menacing, and briefly contemplated pulling her arm free so she could smack him.

Elliot started to move then, swaying his hips a little, rotating his feet slightly whilst doing so. Wraith could see that he was moving with the beat. While he did so, still holding Wraith gently by her forearms, he started to sway her arms. He was wearing a soft smile, like he was trying to cheer her up. Her eyes shifted away from his face and moved down his body, examining his movements like he was teaching her a new fighting technique. “Come on, just move to the music,” he whispered, encouragingly. She glanced up at him, her face suggesting she had no idea where to begin.

She started to move, then. However, it wasn’t anything anyone would consider a dance. She was swaying, sure, but it looked more like she was pacing in place and contemplating something than trying to follow a beat. Elliot let out a little snort through his nose. For a moment, he forgot who was in front of him. “Ya gotta-” he began, removing his hands from her forearms and sliding them over her waist. There was clothing between them; yet, she felt the touch like it was bare.

Wraith flinched away like he had burned her. Elliot immediately drew his hands back. “Oh s-shit – Wraith, I’m sor-” he began, sounding more sincere than she had ever heard him before. “No – it’s fine,” she interrupted sharply. “Just - surprised me,” she added on, immediately realizing how bad it had looked.

Wraith swallowed the rock in her throat, wondering why that touch had startled her so much. Of course she had touched, and been touched by, him before… on the battlefield, when he stabbed a syringe into her chest and yanked her to her feet, when he grabbed her forearm and hoisted her up the edge of a building or a cliffside. His hand had jabbed teasingly at her shoulder, smacked her on the back, and unceremoniously punched her directly across the face. But, this wasn’t the apex games. This wasn’t Mirage. This was Elliot Witt. And, yet, she was still Wraith.

As always, Elliot broke the tension as smoothly as one might expect. “No worries! I have that affect on women,” he proclaimed, sounding proud despite the fact that it wasn’t a compliment. He did, however, accomplish getting a fond scoff out of Wraith. He turned to the stereo and shut it off, casting them in silence. She wanted to apologize and was about to, before Elliot cleared his throat. “So, uhm,” he began as he turned back to Wraith. “I – uh – had a balcony installed, too. Do you wanna check it out?” he offered.

Wraith wondered, for a moment, why he hadn’t been more concerned by her reaction. Was it indifference? Or was it understanding? Elliot never seemed disturbed by the strange things about her: the void, the voices, the way her arm twitched every so often, to name a few. For someone who talked so much, Elliot was strangely hard to read. “Yeah,” she answered, the simple word coming out warmly.

The railing by the stairs had an odd pale look to them, leading Wraith to believe that the vertical bars were actually lights. When the bar was dark, minus the luminescence of the bar and the dance floor, the stairs likely lit up, as well. The stairs led to automatic doors and then to a cozy balcony. It was decorated with a few stools and tall tables and gave a stunning view of the street.

Wraith placed her arms on the railing and admired the view. Behind her, Elliot was also admiring the view, but not the same view. She could hear the music from one of the nearby clubs. It wasn’t loud enough for her to distinguish the song, however. Elliot joined her by the rails, leaning his back against it. He pulled out his phone and pretended to check his text messages.

“Nice tattoo, by the way,” Wraith suddenly muttered, a small smirk gracing her lips. In the corner of her eye, she could see Elliot twitch a little. “You saw that, huh?” he asked, sounding oddly sheepish. It hadn’t really occurred to him, when she saw him half naked in bed, that it would have been front and center. He was pretty covered during the games, wore button ups and scarfs in public: it was almost always hidden and most people didn’t know about it. The women that he brought to bed, most of the time, were strangers and rarely ever asked about it: it was just ink to most people.

Wraith expected Elliot to begin yapping away about it. When he didn’t, she turned to him with a confused look. He still had his phone in his hand, but looked up at her to meet her gaze. His eyebrows shot up at the face she was giving him. “What?” he asked with a little chuckle. “You’re being quiet,” she commented bluntly. Elliot let out a sharp laugh and clutched his phone to his chest so he wouldn’t drop it. “Come on! I don’t talk THAT much…” Wraith didn’t mean to; but, she knew she was making a face at him because he surrendered so quickly. He huffed and pouted, “okay – I guess – I just – it’s-”

“-it’s okay,” she interrupted him, gently. “I should have realized that it meant that much to you,” she muttered, casting her eyes back out to the city. Elliot shoved his phone back into his pocket and turned around so that he, too, was facing the city. In the corner of her eye, she could see his hands grip the railing tightly. “It’s… for my brothers,” he explained. “When they went missing…” Wraith’s eyes shifted back to him. He abruptly let go of the railing and folded his forearms, and leaned in, to match her stance. Without his signature goggles on his forehead, his bangs fell heavy over his face.

Before she could reply, he suddenly looked up at her and brushed his hair out of his face. “Hey – ugh – downstairs, a minute ago, you were gonna tell me something – but, I said something d-dumb and – ugm – what – what was it?” Elliot babbled on. Right. He had asked why she was here. She likely wasn’t going to be honest with him, then, and she didn’t want to be honest with him, now. “I think I forgot something at your place,” she answered, her voice smooth, as if there was truth to it. Elliot stood up straight, believing her. “Ah. Well, I was gonna close anyway, so – let’s head out…?” She nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

  
**So I keep you at arm’s length and let you go…  
But I don’t wanna give you away…  
Yeah I keep you at arm’s length and let you go…  
But only if you promise to stay…  
**

Neither on the drive to Elliot’s apartment, nor when they crossed the threshold, did Elliot once ask Wraith what she had forgotten. She wasn’t sure if it was because he already knew or because he didn’t care. Shortly after he closed the front door and turned to face her, Wraith reached for what she had forgotten. Elliot made a surprised sound at the sudden contact, but didn’t hesitate to reciprocate with the same enthusiasm. It didn’t start out tentative or uncertain. It wasn’t a spark lighting a match, but a trigger igniting gunpowder. His lips moved against hers like he was a starving man and she kissed back like nothing had ever tasted so good in her life.

Her hands had lifted to roughly caress his face. To Wraith’s delight, his beard was as soft as the tabloids suggested – not that she read those, of course; but, Elliot did boast about it at least once. He pulled back, just enough to utter, “can I touch-” Wraith interrupted his question with a rough kiss. Again, he made a surprised noise against her mouth. She parted from him, barely enough to respond, “yes,” in a breathy tone, and she was immediately kissing him again. His hands reached around to grab fistfuls of her behind, one hand cupping each cheek, and squeezed. Wraith hummed approvingly. She would have laughed at that, if not for how desperately aroused she was.

“-j-just wasn’t sure-” he uttered when they parted again. Wraith didn’t give him much chance to keep talking. She was pulling him down and kissing him again. He was taller than her, enough that she had to tilt her head to kisshim, and he had to crane his neck to kiss her. This close, with her tugging him down, arching her body to try and press herself against him, the height difference, which had never really mattered before, was never really dramatic enough to leave an impact, suddenly had her shuddering with arousal. She wasn’t petite and Elliot wasn’t a giant; but, like this, he had felt bigger and stronger than ever before. Wraith didn’t feel meek by comparison, but strangely enjoyed feeling smaller than him.

It occurred to Wraith, when she invited herself into Elliot’s mouth, that she was being, perhaps, too forceful. Elliot, however, moaned around her invading tongue and responded to it with his own. One of his hands lifted to cup the back of her head whilst their sloppy organs engaged in a dance. Gods, he tasted delicious, like a flavor she had never known before. One of her hands slid around, her arm resting along his shoulder, and grabbed a fistful of the back of his shirt. She leaned in and wrapped a leg around his and hoisted it up on his hip, as if she had the intent to climb on top of him.

Elliot separated from her with a sloppy, wet sound. “Wraith-” he panted against her lips. He leaned back to stop her from devouring him again. “Gotta’ask – where is this going?” Wraith’s eyes fluttered open and gazed up into Elliot’s dark brown orbs. For a moment, she feared that this was rejection. His iris were dilated to the point where all she saw was black, reflecting nothing but want. He looked like a hungry animal, and it made her heart flutter. “Hopefully your bedroom,” she replied in a low whisper. Elliot closed his eyes and groaned like he was injured. Before Wraith could ask, he leaned down and wrapped his hands around the backs of her thighs. When he came back up, he lifted her. She responded immediately, wrapping her strong legs around his waist.

When he held her close, she felt what it was that had pained him. It pressed against the inside of her thigh and throbbed on contact. She squeezed her legs tighter to try to bring him in closer, to feel that organ in the place where she wanted it most. Elliot carried her down the hall, to his bedroom. He dropped her on the sheets and followed, collapsing on top of her. Their lips met again and Wraith moaned shamelessly into the kiss when his clothed member pressed directly into the center of her womanhood, right against her clothed folds. He moaned into her mouth, clearly not expecting the contact.

She took advantage of that moment of distraction to flip them around. Elliot yelped when the world turned upside down. He landed on the sheets and Wraith mounted him, thighs on either side of his hips, hands planted on his chest. Elliot looked up at her like he was a mix between raw hunger and blatant confusion, like she was both the most beautiful woman in the world and a deadly assassin about to murder him. She realized, strangely enough, it was a look she found stunning. His hair was a mess, his lips were parted, and he had the slightest tinge of pink to his cheeks. Her thoughts ran rampant with all the things she wanted to do to him, and all the things she wanted him to do to her.

Wraith unzipped her jacket and threw it carelessly to the floor. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it above her head. Elliot’s hands ran up her toned abdomen and his eyes soaked in the sight of the pale skin exposed to him. It was impossible for Wraith to feel the least bit nervous when he was looking at her like that: like he wanted to flip them back over and lick every inch of skin exposed to him. She paused her stripping to let his hands explore. His thumbs traced the slight outline of her tight abdominal muscles and his fingers curled around her sides. She arched her back, silently encouraging him to take the next leap. His hands reached behind her and curled beneath the hem of her bra to lift it over her shoulders. She lifted her arms to pull it over her head and toss it away.

That article joined the rest on the floor. The air in Elliot’s bedroom felt cold against her skin; but, Wraith felt burning hot in the dead center of Elliot’s gaze. “Holy fuck,” he exhaled, staring at what was presented to him. Wraith almost laughed, but found herself feeling strangely embarrassed. “Didn’t expect those,” he commented, both his hands rising to cup her breasts. His thumbs carefully touched the petite barbells that adorned her pale, plum colored nipples. Before, he probably never would have considered himself a fan; however, they looked gorgeous on her. Wraith hissed, having not been touched there since, well, since she got those done.

Elliot immediately moved his thumbs away. “No, I-” Wraith began, her voice breathy, quiet, almost unlike herself. “Touch me,” she whispered, her voice the slightest bit of commanding. In unison, with both hands on either breast, Elliot slowly moved his thumb and middle digit back to her nipples. He squeezed gently, ensuring the barbell was centered. Wraith’s head fell back slightly and she arched her back, encouraging him to continue. He slid his thumbs around the perky buds and flicked lightly at the titanium jewelry before pinching the buds again between his digits. Wraith made a little noise deep in her throat.

Elliot leaned up, centered one hand on the middle of her back, and drew a perky nipple into his mouth. He sucked earnestly on one while his hand toyed with the other. Wraith’s hands tangled in his hair. For a man who complained when anyone messed up his hair, he seemed to like it when she pulled on it. “Harder,” she whispered, gently digging her nails into his scalp. Elliot obeyed, sucking harshly on her bud and flicking his tongue against the barbell. Wraith panted slightly, glancing down to admire the sight. He looked up at her when he felt her gaze and briefly waggled his eyebrows at her. She wanted to smack him, but resisted, instead scoffing at him gently.

Her nipple exited his mouth with a wet pop and he nibbled at her mound before maneuvering to the other breast. The nipple he left behind was sore, beautifully puckered and darkened. He brought the other one past his lips and gave it the same treatment. When he pulled back, Elliot’s lips trailed up her chest, and the path continued up her neck. Wraith let him pepper kisses along her throat, just for a moment, before she pushed him back down on the bed. She shimmied down his legs to the edge of the bed so she could stand up.

Elliot leaned up as she started to remove her shoes. He followed suit, removing his shoes and chucking off his socks. His shirt followed next, but he paused just as Wraith finished peeling off her pants and stepping out of them. “Those are cute,” he commented, grinning at her. Wraith’s brow lifted slightly and she glanced down at herself. She was wearing dark purple boyshorts. It probably shouldn’t have affected him so much; but, Elliot’s thoughts were swarmed with images of her walking around her place in just those. He could easily picture her doing stretches in her living room or hopping on a treadmill, in just those. Her ass probably looked fantastic in them, though he couldn’t verify at this angle.

Wraith’s gaze moved back up and caught his eyes. “Who told you to stop?” she asked lowly, with barely any malice. Elliot’s grin melted into a faint smirk and he continued, undoing his belt and dragging his pants down his legs. She realized, immediately, that Elliot was making a show of it. He lifted his hips off the bed and carefully removed his pants, rolling his hips a little and making sure his legs were flexed in a manner that would show off his muscles, before finally discarding the pants to the floor. It was done in a way that was clearly very practiced. Wraith looked away, rolling her eyes. He was still wearing his boxers when she looked back. He had waited until her eyes were on him to remove that last piece. He stayed up on his elbows to gauge her reaction.

Her eyes soaked in the sight of a well toned body, one that she had only seen glimpses of up until now. He had an intricate tattoo on his left shoulder that spread slightly over his bicep and clavicle. He was sprinkled with scars, small, faint ones that went well with his lean, muscular physique. He had subtle tan lines around his waist and thighs, leading Wraith to wonder how he got those. His cock rested heavy against his abdomen, a little darker than the rest of his skin, slightly red, the tip glistening. Of course, even there, his hair was neatly groomed, trimmed short, with a trail leading up to his belly button.

She didn’t realize how long she was staring until Elliot’s adam’s apple bobbed nervously and he made an audible swallowing sound. She looked up at his face and saw the uncertain expression he was wearing. He looked like he was afraid he was about to be rejected. Up until that moment, Wraith had been silently debating if she wanted to go through with something. His expression, however, helped her make up her mind. She climbed up on the bed, specifically, between Elliot’s thighs. "You don’t have to,“ he uttered when she knelt down. Wraith’s eyes flicked up at him daringly before looking back down at the cock in front of her. She licked a heavy stripe from the base to the tip and Elliot trembled at the touch.

"I know,” she replied before enveloping his tip in her mouth. "Fuck,“ Elliot moaned, his head falling back against the sheets as she sunk down and took in as much of him as she could. It had been a long time since he had been touched like this. One night stands just… didn’t do this sort of thing. But, this wasn’t a one night stand - well, not exactly. This wasn’t a stranger. This was Wraith: an apex legend, one of the best, in fact, whom he had battled with and against many times. Maybe hopping into bed with her should have felt weird; but, not for a second did Elliot second guess what was about to unfold. All he could do was hope that Wraith felt the same. It was difficult for him to doubt that now.

He looked down just in time to see her head move back up. He watched in a daze as her lips enveloped him again, her eyes distant, concentrating. She bobbed her head a little to test her limits before finding an easy rhythm. Elliot’s hands grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, afraid of what he might do if he touched her. It was almost hard to believe this was happening. Maybe someone hit him over the head when he was closing the bar and he hallucinated this whole thing. Maybe he was actually lying half dead in the street somewhere.

Wraith kept herself propped up with her left hand balanced on the bed, and moved the other down. She reached inside the hem of her underwear, between her folds, and gently prodded at her pearl. To her surprise, it was already slippery and wet. When she reached further down, her digit slipped past her entrance with no resistance. Her cheeks burned at the realization that Elliot had aroused her to this extent. She spread her legs a little and added an extra finger with no effort. She kept working her mouth along his cock, fluttered her eyes shut, and began fingering herself earnestly. She anticipated it to be more for intention than pleasure; however, strangely, in combination with pleasing him, it felt good. Really good.

Of course, Elliot noticed immediately. "Are - oh shit - are you t-touching yourself? Fuuuck Wraith,” he groaned, his grip on the sheets tightening. She sucked harshly at his tip and his thighs shuddered almost violently. She started moving a little faster, both her mouth and her fingers, spurred on by his outburst. Elliot’s hands fell on her shoulders, a touch that requested her cease. "W-wait. S-stop,“ he panted. "I want… want you to - to - sit on my face." Wraith stopped and leaned up to look at him properly. He was looking at her with a hazy gaze; but, she could tell he was serious. She wasn’t sure why, but his request embarrassed her. She wasn’t disgusted by the concept. More so, she was… self conscious? What if she was too heavy for that? Or tasted bad or-

"Please,” he added on, sensing her doubt. Wraith sucked in her lips and hesitated. But, then, she shimmied her underwear down her legs and tossed the final article to the floor. She awkwardly wiggled up Elliot’s body, sliding her legs over his waist and then shifting up to his chest. He proved his confidence when he grabbed the back of her thighs and yanked her up. Her hands landed on the sheets, her knees on either side of his head. His face buried in her soft, raven tinted curls. She could feel his trimmed beard brush against the inside of her thighs. The hair was soft and tickled her slightly, but had this subtle coarseness to it - something that beard hair inevitably had - that left a tingly burn across her skin, a sensation that made her hiss with delight.

She couldn’t focus on that sensation for long, however. His tongue immediately found her clit and pressed firmly against it. Wraith let out a surprised sound and slouched forward. After a single, harsh lick, he used the tip of his tongue to flick at her bud. Wraith trembled a little, finding the sensation strangely enjoyable. She spread her legs a little and leaned up, fearful she was crushing him. However, Elliot tugged her back down, his fingers squeezing at her plump thighs. His tongue lowered and glided messily up and down her folds. He moaned into her heated flesh when his tongue slipped past her entrance and entered her effortlessly. To Wraiths horror, Elliot slurped on her flesh and made the most embarrassing sound she had ever heard, between his mouth and her soaking wet flower.

The horror, however, immediately turned to delight. With expert precision, his tongue moved in and out of her moist heat. He moaned occasionally, drunk on her taste, completely overwhelmed by her smell: natural, a little sweet, tangy. It was perfect. His hands ensured that she kept still. He tugged her in as close as he could, feeling her walls contract around his tongue. Wraith gasped at the tightening sensation and collapsed onto her elbows on the bed. He turned his head a little from side to side, adding some friction to her folds. He made a noise, a growl, a moan, she couldn’t tell, that vibrated her core and forced her to her end. She didn’t realize, as her orgasm began, that she was practically humping Elliot’s face, with little swivels of her hips. It made him swell with pride, that he had not only brought her to completion, but made her lose all sense of composure: her… Wraith, perhaps the most powerful woman he knew.

“F-fuck,” she panted breathlessly, mouth hanging open as she rode the waves of pleasure. She fell onto trembling forearms, suddenly flush with embarrassment at what had just occurred: she came… on Elliot’s face, to essentially his tongue and lips alone. The embarrassment only lasted a moment, however. As her orgasm died down, Wraith realized she wasn’t satisfied, not by lack of Elliot’s effort, but she simply wanted more. She tore Elliot’s hands off her thighs. He took in a deep breath when she got up and shimmied down his body. In the process of lining up her hips with his, the tip of Elliot’s cock snagged on her entrance. She didn’t waste a second curving her hips and sinking down on him, until he was buried inside her, as deep as their anatomy could possibly allow. Elliot let out a choked moan at the sudden, intense heat and wetness surrounding his cock. Wraith planted her hands on his chest for balance and lifted her hips before sinking back down.

He stretched her deliciously, the drag of his flesh against her walls, his tip grazing against a sweet spot deep inside her. Wraith’s eyes rolled into the back of her head before she closed them. She planted her thighs on the sides of his hips and started a steady rhythm. Her hands pressed down harshly on his chest and her hips laid claim to his body. He probably should have felt used. But, the delirious look of pleasure on her face only made him dizzy with arousal. She felt so good: burning hot and oozing juices on his cock. She squeezed him and yet opened and fluttered around him pliantly. He wasn’t sure if anyone ever wanted him this badly before.

Elliot dragged the back of his hand across his mouth and cheeks, wiping away her essence. Wraith abruptly stopped when she felt his hands gently slide along her thighs. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked down at him. Mingled with a look of pleasure, he also looked… enamored. It was confirmed when he mumbled, “god - you’re beautiful,” all breathless and fucked out. Wraith wondered if she was blushing; she felt that way, cheeks burning and heart hammering away. A part of her wanted to whisper back those same words. Honestly, she always thought Elliot was handsome; but, this was something else entirely. She had never seen him in a lover’s embrace, vulnerable and yet so strangely powerful. She was torn between feeling amorous and romantic.

She took hold of Elliot’s wrists to lift his hands from her thighs onto her hips. She arched over him until her breasts pressed against his chest and her forehead touched his. She rolled her hips and gasped at the delicious friction. Elliot’s hands lifted her back up and Wraith rolled back down. They moaned in unison, breaths mingling from their closeness. Immediately, that began a rhythm, an ebb and flow, a give and take. He lifted her and she sank back down. It started steady and became more and more frantic as they chased the sensation. Elliot’s hips began to lift off the bed to chase her and Wraith let him. The sounds of their flesh smacking together echoed around the room.

When Elliot’s dominant hand lifted to caress the back of her head, his fingers brushed against some bobby pins on the back, pushing them astray. That act itself wasn’t enough but the final straw that knocked her bun loose. Shiny, ebony locks fell freely, curtaining around her face and brushing past her shoulders. In the heat of the moment, Wraith didn’t care. Elliot took it as his one chance to touch her hair, and that he did. His fingers tangled gently in her locks. It was thick and soft, falling in messy waves.

He pressed a kiss against her hips, breathlessly whispering, “f-feels so good - you’re so-” It wasn’t as though she intentionally was trying to shut him up, but Wraith unintentionally did that when she let out a sudden gasp. Elliot had bent his legs slightly, rising his hips a bit, which changed the angle. His cock reached all the right places and Wraith found herself pushing him down with her hips and riding him wildly.

Elliot’s hand tucked some hair out of her face and remained there, halfway caressing her cheek and halfway caressing her jaw. Her eyes fluttered shut and she groaned, “ahhnn - gonna come-” against his lips. Elliot groaned in response. His other hand moved from her hip to her belly. His thumb reached into her folds, seeking out her pearl. She gasped, hitting her peak mere seconds after he found it. When her pace faltered, his hips kept her going. “Fu - uck - Eh-Elliot,” she groaned, head lulling to the side, into his hand, as he fucked her properly through her orgasm.

He kept rolling his hips, thumb flicking back and forth against her pearl, until her orgasm died down. Then, frantically, his hands grabbed her hips and tried to yank her off. “Shit - I’m about to come,” he warned her urgently. Wraith knew what he was getting at and pushed her hips back down. “Then come,” she whispered, her voice low and almost commanding. He looked doubtful for a moment, as if fearful that she was still high off pleasure and not thinking straight. However, maybe because he was close, or maybe because the thought turned him on immensely, Elliot continued bucking up into her.

He closed his eyes and pressed his face into her neck. His hands still grasped her hips, moving her to pleasure himself. “Elliot,” Wraith gasped quietly, feeling tender in the aftermath of her orgasm, though it was still a little pleasurable. He gasped, which morphed into a moan, and she felt it, hot and sticky, filling her insides. It probably should have grossed her out, all things considered. It was Elliot, though… and that thought made her cheeks burn with arousal and satisfaction.

Then, it was over, and he sunk down on the sheets with a quiet groan, going limp on the bed. Wraith remained perched on his lap for a moment, looking down at him, with a content look on her face. Elliot’s eyes were closed and he was panting quietly. His hair looked ridiculously unkempt and he had a tinge of pink on the bridge of his nose. He was covered in a faint glow of sweat on his tan skin. When he opened his eyes to look at her, they were glossed over with pleasure.

“Hey,” he uttered. “Hey,” Wraith mumbled back. “Uhm - how… how was that?” he asked, sounding strangely nervous considering what just occurred. “You came… twice?” he asked, the final word an octave higher to emphasize his hopefulness. “Yeah,” Wraith replied, a little breathlessly. Elliot closed his eyes and let out a happy sigh, uttering, “fuck,” in a relieved tone. “Were you worried?” Wraith asked. “Well, I - I mean,” Elliot began, opening his eyes, but directing them to some random place in his room. “- eh - you know I just wanna make sure it’s good for you…”

Wraith smiled a little. “I noticed…” It wasn’t until then that it occurred to her that they were having this conversation while he was still inside her. She lifted off of him and careful rose to her feet. Elliot leaned up as she did so. She wobbled a little, only then realizing how tired her legs were. “Let’s clean up?” Elliot suggested, something akin to shyness in his voice.

She followed him to the bathroom, where he ran a washcloth under some warm water and offered it to her. She leaned against the edge of the counter and wiped down the insides of her thighs. Elliot wet another washcloth and wiped at his crotch. The two finished at about the same time, rinsed the washcloths off, and hung them over the edge of the tub. Their eyes met and Elliot let out some nervous laughter.

“What?” she asked, though she herself was smiling a little, mostly due to the awkwardness of it all. “Honestly…” he began, trailing off and redirecting his gaze for a moment. “I can’t believe we just did that.” Wraith let out a little laugh at his confession. “Why’s that?” she asked, looking towards the mirror. “Well… you know…” Elliot didn’t finish, but somehow Wraith knew exactly what he was talking about. She was… well, Wraith, and he was Mirage. They were squadmates, sometimes opponents, fought alongside and against each other… friends… maybe.

Wraith pulled the bobby pins out of her hair and then the tie that barely remained, stuck on some strands. She used her fingers to comb through the mess on the top of her head. But, she decided to leave her hair down for now. When she turned, she saw Elliot standing there, staring at her with an innocent look on his face.

She crossed her arms and gave him a slight scowl. “Sorry!” he exclaimed like a child caught red handed. “Just - never seen you with your hair down before. It’s really nice…” He turned away and retreated to his bedroom and retrieved some clean boxers from one of the drawers before plopping down on the bed. He sat on the edge, looking at Wraith nervously. She was retrieving her underwear, and had not yet seen the look he was giving her.

“Are you - ugh - heading out?” he asked, sounding uneasy. Wraith slid her underwear on first before looking at him. She didn’t answer, since his face suggested he already knew the answer. Elliot looked away briefly and cleared his throat. When he looked back, he was wearing a confident expression, one that she recognized. He wore it like a mask. “W-why don’t you stay? It’s really late and - uhm - I’ll make you breakfast and drive you home first thing in the morning…? It’ll be nice - if you want…? I’m GREAT at cuddles…”

The first thing that popped into Wraith’s head was to tell him no. Some part of her figured that staying was indulging too much into… well, whatever the hell this was. It was sex. That was it. Just two adults engaging in something perfectly natural with no need to make things complicated. But, maybe she was overthinking it. Elliot wasn’t asking for promises or commitment; he was offering her some place to stay and then a ride home. Honestly, there was a part of her that really wanted to stay… and was willing to take any excuse for that.

“Ok,” she eventually answered. “I’ll join you in a minute.” Wraith returned to the bathroom, this time closing the door behind her. Mostly, she just needed to pee. But, if she was going to stay, she was going to make herself a little more comfortable. So, she braided her hair loosely, using her hair tie to fasten the end. After the toilet, washing her hands, and mooching off of some of Elliot’s mouth wash, she returned to the bedroom.

Elliot had left the light on for her; however, upon getting close, Wraith realized he had fallen asleep. He was on his back, one pillow propped up beneath his head, right arm beneath the pillow while the other rested by his side, hand limp on his tummy. Wraith leaned over the bed to move some pillows and blankets around until she had it situated the way she liked it. She stood back up to turn the light off when her eyes moved back down to Elliot and landed on his shoulder.

Curious, she maneuvered around to his left side and sat down. She leaned over him to take a closer look. It was probably wrong to do this while he was sleeping, but that thought came to Wraith a little too late. His tattoo wasn’t particularly heavy with ink, but detailed. There were a set of roman numerals in the center of his deltoid, facing outward. Dates, Wraith assumed. They were surrounded by a geometric pattern. It almost resembled blueprints, but with something more artsy to it. The line work was heavy in some places, fainter in others, making the design pop. It was stunning, really, and yet, he didn’t show it off.

It wasn’t like him to do that… or was it? Did Wraith really know Elliot enough to make a statement like that? She frowned at herself and climbed off the bed to shut off the light. She returned to the bed in darkness, nuzzled into the warm blankets and set her face on the pillow, her back facing the man next to her. There was a faint scent in the bed: Elliot’s cologne mingled with his natural odor, a smell she had grown quite familiar with after many matches of yanking him back to his feet, and him doing the same to her.

Normally, it took Wraith a long time to fall asleep. But, shortly after joining him in the bed, she felt Elliot shift behind her and felt, undoubtedly, his chest against her bare back. His skin enveloped her in warmth. She contemplated pushing him away, but fell asleep before she could decide if she wanted to or not.


End file.
